Next Door
by Ueni
Summary: Doyoung, usia 21 tahun, mahasiswa semester akhir di Seoul University. Cita-citanya hanya ingin segera wisuda tahun ini dan segera pindah ke Amerika. Namun, sepertinya hidup memiliki banyak kejutan untuk Doyoung. "ARGHH LEE TAEYONG!" NCT/TaeDo/DoTae


**NEXT DOOR**

 **Cast:**

 **-Kim Doyoung**

 **-Lee Taeyong**

 **-other NCT's member**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Semua yang ada dicerita ini bukan milik saya, kecuali plot cerita.**

 **PROLOG**

 **Room 141**

Pagi selalu datang lebih awal bagi Kim Doyoung. Seperti robot, jam alami tubuhnya seolah sudah terbiasa dengan semua rutinitasnya yang monoton. Doyoung menatap malas jam weker di meja nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya, 5:29 AM, satu menit lagi sebelum jam itu seharusnya berbunyi. Dia selalu bangun sebelum jam wekernya berbunyi, tapi dia selalu menghidupkan setting alarmnya juga. Doyoung akan berkata jika itu karena kebiasaan, tapi Jaehyun, sahabat baiknya, lebih senang menyebutnya sebagai ambisi Doyoung yang selalu ingin memenangkan segalanya, termasuk dari sebuah jam weker motif kelinci.

KRINGGG

Secepat kilat Doyoung menekan tombol OFF untuk mematikan alarmnya, dengan malas Doyoung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan gontai ke arah kaca besar yang menghubungkan balkon kamarnya. Dia mendengus saat menyadari dirinya lupa menutup tirai kaca tersebut semalam.

"Ahhhhh…", erangan kecil lolos dari bibirnya saat angin pagi bertiup cukup kencang ke arahnya, dia hanya mengenakan piyama saat itu. Kau tidak bisa berharap banyak jika tinggal di lantai 5 sebuah apartemen di pusat kota Seoul. Alih-alih kicauan burung dan pemandangan pepohonan yang rindang, kau hanya bisa mendengar suara kendaraan dan melihat pemandangan gedung-gedung membosankan setiap hari. Karena itu lah Doyoung suka bangun sebelum matahari terbit, suasana Seoul yang jauh lebih tenang di pagi hari bisa membuat pikirannya lebih jernih.

Doyoung meregangkan badannya, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menyerap sebanyak mungkin energi positif di sekitarnya. Tanpa sengaja Doyoung menoleh ke sebelah kanan dan pandangannya langsung terfokus pada balkon kamar tetangganya. Seketika energi positif meninggalkan pikirannya, digantikan pikiran gelap yang penuh kemarahan.

"Akhirnya kembali juga orang itu. Akan kutunjukkan apa yang terjadi saat kesabaranku mulai habis!", dengan langkah tergesa Doyoung meninggalkan kamarnya menuju pintu keluar apartemennya. Tidak lupa membawa tiga box besar di tangannya.

….

 **Room 142**

06:00 AM.

Bagi Johnny pagi selalu datang terlalu cepat. Dia mendengus saat mendapati dirinya terbangun dalam posisi duduk di depan meja belajarnya dan buku Teori Ekonomi setebal 549 halaman masih terbuka di depannya. Johnny mengacak rambutnya gusar, matanya terasa sangat berat, seingatnya dia baru tidur jam 4 pagi dan terbangun karena perasaan tidak nyaman di lehernya. Melirik kasur empuk di belakangnya, godaan untuk kembali tidur semakin besar.

"Ahhhh tidak…tidak", memilih untuk mengenyahkan godaan untuk kembali tidur, Johnny memilih untuk beranjak ke dapur. 'Kopi. Kopi. Kopi', pikirnya berulang kali. Matanya setengah terbuka dan bekas iler masih terlihat di pipinya.

Menjadi mahasiswa tingkat akhir memang tidak mudah, apalagi jika kau baru kembali dari cuti selama satu tahun. Jika bukan berkat teman-teman yang selalu mendukungnya, mungkin Johnny sudah menyerah sejak dulu.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Johnny mengingat tentang tes Ekonomi yang harus diikutinya pagi ini. 'Sungguh kejam', batin Johnny sedih, awan hitam di atas kepalanya ditambah efek petir mungkin terlalu berlebihan tapi Johnny sungguh sangat frustasi. Mana mungkin dia bisa menghafal semuanya dengan cepat dan tepat. Yang benar saja? Dia bukan Kim Doyoung, yang dapat menghafal segalanya dengan cepat. Johnny berharap dapat duduk di sebelah tetangganya itu nanti saat test.

Johnny bersender di tembok dapurnya dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya, "Ah…sungguh pagi yang damai".

"LEE TAEYONG! KELUAR KAU SEKARANG!"

"Ah!"

PRANGGGG

Teriakan Kim Doyoung menggema di sepanjang lorong dan Johnny meratapi cangkir favoritnya yang tak sengaja dijatuhkannya.

 **TBC**

 **Author's Note:**

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya :)


End file.
